


补偿（Make it up to you）

by Yabul



Series: 哈利·波特总受合集 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Boys Kissing, Cousin Incest, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Nightmares, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital, Riding
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabul/pseuds/Yabul
Summary: 达力能看到他的表弟的感受有多差，所以他打算为之前的行为向哈利道歉并且陪伴他，后者则很快爬上了达力的床。背景设于《火焰杯》和《凤凰社》之间。





	补偿（Make it up to you）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Making it up to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482359) by [germanfanfictioner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner). 



> Disclaimer：我不拥有哈利·波特，我为任何错误感到抱歉。

哈利·波特是个怪胎。

　　14年以来，达力一直坚信这一点。他的父母在他耳边反反复复的唠叨以及他那个表弟的不正常行为都表明——哈利·波特是个怪胎。

　　达力很清楚这一点，所以只要哈利从他那个怪胎学校回来达力就已经做好折磨他的准备了。可当哈利真的站在他面前时，他却下不了手。

　　哈利脸上的神情让达力不可能那么去做，那个稚气未脱的男孩看起来像是完完全全地被击垮了。当然，德思礼夫妇是注意不到哈利的不对劲的，可这并不代表达力没有，他察觉到了他表弟眼中那股不可忽视的云翳。这样的留意从第一个晚上开始就变得一发不可收拾，他接着就发现哈利时常被噩梦所困扰，至少听起来，那些梦真的很煎熬。可即使达力听到了那些溢出口中的呓语，他也完全摸不着头脑那是跟什么有关的。他只听到了一些断断续续的片段，像是“不.....不要......”“妈妈，救救我...”“别杀塞德里克！”或者“对不起...对不起......塞德.......”

　　达力对此束手无策，他完全不知道怎么抵抗这样激烈的噩梦，而且他也不确定他的小表弟是否想要他出手帮忙。尽管如此，达力也不是什么都没做。

　　过了几天，哈利在做早饭时不小心打翻了一杯牛奶，弗农看起来马上就要冲他发飙了，而就在这时，达力迅速转移了他爸爸的注意力：“嘿，老爸。你的工作怎么样了？”当男人开始得意地吹嘘自己公司最近取得的成果时，哈利不可置信地看了一眼朝他微微一笑的达力。

　　接下来的几周，这样的事频繁发生了。达力对哈利的每一次帮助都让哈利觉得困惑。这不像是他那个嚣张霸道的表哥会做的事。当然，哈利并不讨厌这样，只不过他还是觉得这整件事有点瘆得慌，他还是希望他的表哥能尽快变回他原来那个老样子。可他的希望落空了。

这一天，佩妮姨妈和一个朋友外出了，弗农姨父又还在上班，哈利就决定去问问他的表哥：“你为什么对我这么好？”

　　达力费解地盯着面前这个人：“难道你想我再像以前一样对你那么恶劣？”

　　“当然不，我只是很好奇你怎么会这么一反常态得友好。”

　　“我知道有些事烦着你呢，我听见你做梦哼哼了。”

　　“你......什么？”哈利惊得有些说不出话了。

　　“你为什么什么都不说呢？”达力耸了耸肩，“我估计你不是很想讨论这件事，尤其是和我。”说完，他把目光重新转回到了他面前的电脑屏幕上。

　　哈利一言不发地回到了卧室。他完全搞不懂了，这次谈话没有任何意义。他还是不明白，达力怎么会这么友好？他为什么要这么友好？

　　接下来的几天之中，当德思礼夫妇不在家时，哈利和达力的交谈开始渐渐多起来了。哈利不得不承认，在达力讨人厌的性格下还是掩藏着一些不错的地方的。

　　暑假过半，这一天，达力围着一条浴巾前脚刚走出浴室，哈利后脚就踏出了卧室的门。瞬间，哈利好像被定在原地了一样，他盯着达力湿漉漉的泛着水光的身躯，达力变了很多。虽然他仍然体重超标，但哈利看得出他那一层脂肪下几乎全是肌肉。他表哥的身上基本上没有什么体毛，除了有那么一点点在肚脐和咯吱窝下面。达力转过身来，哈利感觉血液都朝脸上涌来，他迅速地移开了目光。

　　“哈利你还好吧？你看起来有点不对劲。”

　　“我......呃.......我没事儿。”

　　“你确定吗？你现在是在对我抛媚眼吗（Are you ogling me）？”

　　“什么？我-不！当然不可能！”哈利激动地说。

　　“嘿，这没什么的。我并不排斥同性恋，实际上我是双性恋。”

　　哈利把眼睛睁得大大的：“真的吗？”

　　达力耸了耸肩：“对啊，而且我得说，你长得真的挺好看的。”他边说着边走进了他的卧室，只留下走廊上有些矛盾，困惑和些许燥热的哈利。  
————————————————  
　　没过几天，弗农姨夫和佩妮姨妈决定要去玛姬姑妈家过周末，哈利和达力两人则被留下来独处了。在经历了一场特别激烈和真实的噩梦后，哈利极需安慰，所以，他悄悄地溜进了达力的房间。

　　“嘿，达力？”哈利低声说道。

　　“嗯...怎么了？”达力嘟囔道。

　　“我做了一个很恐怖的噩梦，我-我不想一个人待着，我...我能和你一起睡吗？”

　　达力眨了眨眼睛，盯着哈利看了一会儿，然后翻过身去，靠在墙上给哈利腾出了地方并掀开了毯子：“进来吧。”

　　少年巫师如释重负地叹了一口气，然后钻进了毯子里面。

　　“晚安。”达力睡意朦胧地嘟囔着。

　　“晚安。”哈利轻轻地说。

　　没过多久，达力的困意又涌上来了，但哈利仍然很虚弱并且渴望得到更多，仅仅躺在达力旁边还完全不够。因此他挪近了一点，很快他就躺在了达力的身上，头枕在对方的胳膊肘上，达力的脸近在咫尺，他们的脚也挨在一块儿。现在，哈利觉得安全又安心，他闭上了眼睛很快就沉沉地睡了过去。

　　两个男孩在同一时间醒了，一整晚他们变换着各种睡姿，此时他们紧紧地抱在一起。达力躺着，哈利把头靠在达力的肩膀上，胳膊搭在达力的胸前，达力则用一只手搂着哈利的肩膀。达力眨了眨眼睛试图让自己的脑子清醒过来。

　　“呃，哈利？”

　　巫师（The Wizard）抬头看着他：“怎么了？”

　　“我们为什么抱在一起了？”

　　“我不知道，你很介意我们抱在一起吗？”

　　“不，完全不介意。”

　　哈利轻轻地挪动了一下，达力立马感觉到了他表弟的晨起压在他的腿上，哈利的瞳孔瞬间放大了。

　　“听着，达力，我-我...对不起，我不是...”

　　他突然自己打断了自己的话，因为他看见盖在他们身上的薄毯子在达力的胯上撑起了一个小帐篷。哈利抬起头来，眼睛难以置信地放大，直视着达力，达力立刻回望了他，他们相互依偎着。

　　“我们不能这么做。”哈利喃喃道。

　　“我不在乎。”达力回复道。

　　他们给了彼此一个浅浅的、短暂的吻，他们正犹豫着，还夹杂着一些不确定。在他们再一次唇齿相碰之前，他们松开了彼此，用一种几乎敬畏的眼神看着对方的眼睛。然后又拥在了一起，这一次，这个吻不再那么冷静或温柔，它充满着激情和欲望。干裂的唇瓣相互摩擦着，舌头充满掠夺性地交缠在一起，牙齿的轻磕让他们微微颤栗。

　　达力把手插进哈利那堆乱糟糟的黑发里面，这使得哈利发出了轻微的呻吟声。这个吻持续了几分钟，哈利站起来跨坐在达力的身上，后者正用手轻抚着他的臀部。哈利喘息着，又一次吻上了对方的唇。不安分的格兰芬多把手从达力的衬衣下摆伸了进去，抚摸着他表哥的躯体。在达力反应过来之前，哈利已经把自己的上身扒干净了。稍微年长一点的那个男孩按下哈利的脑袋，进一步吸吮着他表弟的嘴唇，他的手滑进了哈利的裤子里，揉着他柔软的臀瓣。

　　“把你的裤子脱下来。”达力出声命令道。

　　哈利迅速跳了起来，三下五除二地脱下了自己的裤子和内裤，而达力则在一旁欣赏他圆润、挺翘的屁股，很快，哈利又压在了达力身上。他的性器柔柔地贴在达力的四角内裤上，他轻轻呻吟着，拂过达力的大腿。

　　“你可真迷人。”达力喘着粗气。

　　哈利咧嘴笑了笑。

　　“你也是。”

　　少年巫师很快脱下了达力的四角内裤，麻瓜挺立的欲望立马跳了出来，拍打着他自己的腹部。达力的分身稍微有点短，大约长5英寸，但却实实在在得粗约2英寸。

　　达力的大手从哈利的臀部滑上了他的脊背，经过腹部后又攀上了他的乳头。他小心地触碰着它们，惹得哈利微微颤抖起来。

　　达力微笑着，轻柔地挑逗着哈利有点充血的右乳头。当哈利胸前两边乳首都硬的发疼时，他终于忍不住呻吟出声了，哈利喜欢这种感觉。达力没有停下来，他反复揉捏着那殷红的两点，甚至贴上去吸吮舔弄起来。哈利的头向后仰去，开始大声呻吟起来。

　　他们坚挺的性器抵在一起，达力张嘴吻上了哈利的锁骨。

　　时间就像凝固了一样，这样的亲吻持续了几分钟，哈利喘着粗气说：“求你干我...”

　　达力吃惊地好像被人定住了。

　　“什么...？”

　　“操我，求你了。”

　　达力需要一点时间来整理一下思绪，但当他想象到进入哈利的感觉时，他的阴茎抽动了一下，伴随着一声舒畅的叹息。

　　达力的左手在哈利的股间滑落，另一只手抓着半瓶润滑油。达力润湿了自己的右手手指，滑进了哈利的股缝，他用他光滑的手指在括约肌上打转，使它们变得柔软湿润。

“继续！”哈利喘着粗气说道。

达力非常渴望实现哈利的愿望，所以他将自己的手指推入，在穴口深浅不一地抽送着。

“老天，你实在是太紧了。”

“啊，你技术真好。”哈利回答说。

没过多久，哈利的耐心就被消磨完了。于是，他把他表哥的手指从体内抽出并抓住了那瓶润滑油。哈利润滑了达力的勃起，然后迅速地坐了下去。当他的后穴碰到达力的家伙时，他发出了一声不小的喘息。

“你在我里面的感觉真棒。”

哈利并没有撒谎，达力能感受到包裹着他欲望的炙热与悸动，他深深地进入了男孩的体内。粗大的性器把哈利撑开到了极致，让哈利感觉那玩意儿在燃烧，而他爱死这种令人愉悦的痛楚了。

达力努力抑制着自己的呻吟声，他感受到了哈利柔软又有些痉挛的肉壁缠着他的性器，他  
紧紧地抓住了哈利的臀部。

几分钟后，哈利开始缓慢地收缩着内壁以适应对方的入侵，而这一举动引得达力倒吸一口气。格兰芬多把手按在达力的肚子上，来支撑自己在那根坚挺上上下移动。当只有前端还留在他的体内时，他又猛地坐下去，两声呻吟同时在这个房间响起。哈利对着达力的家伙又来回这么做了几次，尝试找到一个最好的角度。当他找到勃起打在他前列腺上最好的角度时，他在达力大腿上方的起伏频率更快了。

这并不是麻瓜少年的第一次，然而哈利在他阴茎上做的活塞运动让他比以前更加兴奋。他把手搭在哈利的屁股上，揉着那柔韧、圆润的肉体。在他把手指伸进哈利的穴口之前，他在边缘摸了摸，感受着他的阴茎是如何进出着哈利紧绷的身体的。

哈利把头向后仰去，快速地撞击着达力的大腿。阴茎在他身体深处的抽送让他觉得十分享受。每当达力硕大的龟头重重地撞击在他的前列腺上时，他都感觉自己仿佛置身于天堂。暖意传遍了他的全身，哈利能完整地感觉到一根在他体内深处炙热跳动的阴茎，他甚至感觉到了爱意。

哈利的腿部肌肉没撑几分钟就酸得要命，所以他的动作开始变得缓慢起来。达力注意到了这一点，便抓紧哈利的臀部，向上挺动来帮助那个男孩。

“再快一点...嗯...用力！”

达力加速了向上挺动的动作，直到他将那一个瘦弱的身体猛烈冲击到压向他的性器。

哈利每一次被猛烈撞击都会愉悦地尖叫出声。

“我-我...我快要...”

达力开始用手抚慰着哈利的阴茎并将自己推进他表弟的身体深处。哈利的呻吟声变得越来越大，直到他尖叫着射了出来。他把精液都射在了达力的手上和身体上，有些甚至打到了达力的下巴上。他觉得他整个人都快散架了。

麻瓜少年因为包裹着自己的内壁的紧缩而止不住的发出了呻吟声。他把哈利的屁股抓得更紧了，连续重击着他的表弟来追逐属于他的高潮。

随着操弄哈利动弹不得的身体，达力大声地叹息出声来并用精液填满了哈利的后穴。他通过哈利到达了顶峰。

两个人都喘着粗气，身体交叠在一起。

“让我们再打个盹儿。”达力喃喃道。

“唔，然后就来第二次。”

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！如果喜欢请给原作或翻译留下kudos或评论！


End file.
